Ninja Shurikens
(65 on sale) (☆). 90 (65 on sale) (☆☆) |Level Required0 = *12 (☆) *22 (☆☆) |released = 11.3.0 |Damage1 =46 |Cooldown1 =25 |Damage = |Cooldown = }} The Ninja Shurikens is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 11.3.0 update. Appearance There are three shurikens, each stacked on top of one another. They have a white edge, black outline, and the shurikens have a red tin. Combat The player throws the Ninja Shurikens from their right hand. They are thrown out in 3 different paths while inflicting high damage as well as making their opponent(s) bleed, causing them to take damage overtime. When the shurikens land, they don't cause any area damage when landing on a random spot or 1 - 2 seconds after landing, unlike most throwing gadgets, but when they land on a player, it would damage them and kill them if the shurikens have enough damage and the player is vulnerable enough to them. The more shurikens land on the player, the more damage to the opponent is done. If the player throws them on the ground underneath them, they could take lots of damage and may potentially kill themselves. Strategy Tips * It can bleed players so note that it can deal additional damage. * To guarantee a one-shot kill, go up close to an enemy player and aim for the head. * Use this against multiple enemies in one line, because this has piercing shot. * Be sure to aim properly while using this gadget, otherwise, the shurikens will miss the targeted player(s). * Use this when you encounter Ghost Lantern users. * This gadget is perfect for throwing down hallways in maps like Silent School. * Try to do this in a small crowd of people rather than in front of just one person so that all three (or at least 2) shurikens will hit. * When dealing with the Robot Samurai, always get close and aim at the head to destroy everything, including the samurai and player! Even better, if they have used a durational gadget when you killed them, that gadget will be canceled for 3 seconds. Now in the 15.4.0 update, it stops the gadgets from running at all after death. * Never use the shurikens on an obstacle right next to you, as you will both bleed and take damage. Counters * Stay away from tight corridors. * Rocket jump away from the user so they will miss. * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Use the Jetpack to fly above its user(s) and kill them from a distance. Changelog 11.3.0 * Initial release. 12.5.0 * The Ninja Shurikens received a new upgrade. 12.5.3 * The new upgrade was removed. Trivia * These are based on real life Shurikens. * Contrary to popular belief, ninjas didn't really use shurikens much. They were mainly used by samurais' and ashigaru soldiers. If a ninja were to use a shuriken, they would use it like a sword or spear. * These are thought to be based on a character's projectiles in Blizzard's Overwatch. * It is possible that these shurikens are based on Evelynn's killstreak from Strike Force Heroes 3. * These shurikens look different from the Shuriken Thrower's shurikens, but perform similarly. * If you use this gadget, it plays a sound similar to Minecraft's anvil sound effect, which is highly unrealistic. ** However, if you clang the shurikens on your armor, it would make this sound. * There is/was a glitch where if you had your primary's "Turbo Charger" activated, switch to a different category, then activate the "Ninja Shurikens", the particle effect would still stay on any weapon, but have no effect. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Piercing Shot Category:Bleeding Category:Lucky Chest Category:Themed